FLYING -rē-
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi saat cokelat Valentine yang Ino lempar karena frustrasi justru mendarat di kepala Gaara? / Ini adalah salah satu fanfict dari tetralogi (?) 'Flying Chokorēto'. Kumpulkan puzzle-nya dan nikmati sensasinya (?) / GaaIno.


Patah hati di hari Valentine? Ada yang lebih buruk dari itu? Rasanya, bagi Yamanaka Ino saat ini, jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena itulah, kini ia lebih memilih duduk-duduk di atas bukit dengan wajah yang tertekuk muram dibanding berkeliling desa. Namun, setelah beberapa saat duduk merenung, toh angin yang setia membelai-belai dirinya tidak lantas membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan cokelat berbentuk hati dengan bungkus yang luar biasa indah, tapi untuk apa cokelat itu dipersiapkan kalau orang yang ingin diberikannya cokelat juga tidak ada? Sayangnya, Ino juga tidak berniat memberikannya pada sembarang orang. Memakannya sendiri? Ah—lupakan! Dia sedang dalam program diet!

Ino menghela napas dan tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri. Tangannya mengambil ancang-ancang dan—

"SASUKE-_KUN_ _NO BAKAAAA_!"

—bersama satu teriakan itu, Ino pun melempar cokelat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Cokelat berbentuk hati dengan bungkus ungu mentereng itu pun melayang—seolah berusaha menembus awan. Melayang dan melayang, hingga—

"_UKH_!"

* * *

**FLYING "-r****ē****-"**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**A/N: Sila nikmati fanfict ini sambil membayangkan tokoh-tokohnya  
dalam wujud chibi seperti di Naruto SD XD**

_**Another version of**_** 'Flying "Cho-"', 'Flying "-Ko-"', and 'Flying '-To'"**

_**Warning**_**: **_**soft-humor. Short. **_

* * *

"Hiih!" pekik Ino sambil melotot horor. Tidak membuang waktu, gadis itu pun langsung berlari dan mengambil tempat di belakang sebuah pohon besar. Sambil berharap agar orang yang baru saja menjadi 'landasan pendaratan' cokelatnya tidak mendekat, Ino mulai memejamkan mata dan mengatur napasnya.

Sayang, doanya tidak begitu terkabul, tak lama, dari balik tempat persembunyiannya Ino bisa melihat sosok berambut merah yang tampak bingung. Pemuda dengan tato kanji 'ai' di dahinya itu menengok ke kanan dan kiri dengan cokelat Ino yang ia pegang di sebelah tangannya. Agaknya, ia heran kenapa bisa ada cokelat yang jatuh dari langit.

Ino sendiri juga merasa heran dengan keberadaan sang pemuda berambut merah hingga tanpa sadar ia bergumam, "Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Ukh~! _Kazekage_ … aku sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal dalam memutuskan ke arah mana akan melempar! Harusnya aku tidak melempar ke arah sana tadi."

Selama beberapa saat, Ini masih merutuki kecerobohannya dalam hati. Hanya sesekali ia menengok dari balik pohon untuk melihat apakah 'korban kebiadaban lemparannya' sudah menjauh atau belum. Ino tidak berani terlalu sering melihat, takut kalau-kalau mereka harus beradu pandang.

Namun, saat Ino mengintip untuk kesekian kalinya, ia pun melihat Sabaku no Gaara yang sudah mulai … membuka bungkusan cokelatnya.

"Hiih!" Ino terpekik untuk kedua kalinya hari itu. Masa iya Gaara mau memakan cokelatnya? Tunggu, tunggu! Walaupun sayang kalau dibuang, tapi kalau Gaara yang memakannya, ini akan menjadi suatu pertaruhan! Bayangkan, bagaimana kalau cokelat Ino tidak enak dan Gaara tidak puas? Bisa-bisa perang antardesa kembali terjadi nanti!

Dengan pemikiran _ngaco_ itulah, Ino memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan langsung menginterupsi sebelum Gaara memakan cokelatnya.

"_Kazekage-sama_!" teriak Ino tepat ketika Gaara sudah mendekatkan cokelatnya ke bibir. Gaara menunggu Ino mendekat sembari memasang ekspresi datar. "_Anooo_ …," ujar Ino dengan napas yang tersengal. Ia mengatur napasnya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Cokelat itu …." Ino menunjuk cokelat yang dipegang Gaara.

Gaara pun mengalihkan pandangan dari Ino ke cokelat yang ia pegang.

"Punyamu?" tanya Gaara blak-blakan.

"Iy—Bukan! Bukan itu, maksudku … _Kazekage-sama_ menemukannya jatuh dari langit, 'kan?" tanya Ino sambil memasang sebuah cengiran tidak berdosa. "Nah, dengarlah. Menurut legenda Konoha, kalau seseorang menemukan cokelat terbang, ia tidak boleh memakan cokelat itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara ingin tahu.

"Ke-kenapa?" Otak Ino berputar cepat. "Karena menurut legenda, cokelat terbang itu berasal dari luar angkasa. _Kazekage-sama_ tahu soal Orihime? Nah! Itu! Orihime tidak bisa memberikan cokelatnya pada Hikoboshi karena mereka baru bisa bertemu saat Tanabata—sekitar Juli. Tapi ia tetap membuatnya. Sayangnya, cokelat yang ia buat itu berisi kekecewaan, kesedihan, amarah … pokoknya hal-hal yang negatif, deh!"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Maka itu, kalau ada orang yang menemukan cokelat terbang, ia harus meletakkan cokelat itu kembali ke tempatnya."

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang tak sengaja memakannya?"

"Itu …," Ino menelan ludah, sesaat mempertimbangkan jawaban bohong apa yang akan ia berikan, "orang yang memakannya akan merasakan mual, sakit perut, dan kemudian kejang-kejang. Lalu, ia akan mulai depresi dan terus-terusan menyebut nama Orihime. Lalu …."

"_Sabaku kyuu_!"

_DHUAR_!

"… cokelat itu … heh?!"

Selama Ino berbicara, Gaara sudah mengambil keputusan. Dan sebagaimana yang terlihat, cokelat Ino kini sudah hancur diremuk pasir Gaara.

"Heeeh?"

"Cokelat itu berbahaya," ujar Gaara santai, "terima kasih sudah memberitahuku dan menyelamatkanku."

Gaara membungkuk sekilas dan bagaikan tertarik benang tak terlihat, Ino pun ikut membungkuk. Tanpa menunggu Ino lebih lanjut, Gaara pun berlalu. Sang gadis Yamanaka hanya bisa bergeming di tempat dengan postur kaku dan mata yang menerawang. Lalu, kepalanya pun sedikit menunduk untuk bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas bercak-bercak kecokelatan yang ada di atas rerumputan.

Masih dengan kesadaran yang belum kembali sepenuhnya, ia bergumam, "Heeh?"

Lalu, begitu ia dapat mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi ….

"Heeh? COKELATKUUUU!"

*********終わり*********

* * *

Mwahahaha! Akhirnya jadi juga _ficlet_ yang idenya tercipta gara-gara obrolan tak disengaja dengan **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**-my uke (:P). Ini adalah salah satu _fanfict_ dari tetralogi (?) 'Flying Chokorēto'. Kumpulkan _puzzle_-nya dan nikmati sensasinya (?) /_duagh_!

Yah, intinya, _fanfict_ ini adalah salah satu _fanfict_ dari empat _fanfict_ dengan ide awal yang sengaja dibuat sama (bisa _copas_ itu menyenangkan dan menghemat waktu, ya~ XP). Tapi tentu aja, ceritanya akan jadi berbeda karena karakter yang berbeda pula. _Hope you enjoy all of the fics._ _And also, Happy Valentine, all_! :""")

Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Nah, sekarang sila beri komentar, kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
